20 ans a rattraper
by LoveHuddyFic
Summary: House et Cuddy decident enfin de se donner une chance. C'etait sans compter sur le fait que Lisa est en couple avec Lucas Douglas...
1. Chapter 1

A situer : Milieu saison 6.

Cuddy est déjà avec Lucas Douglas.

House et Wilson ont chacun retrouvé leur appartement.

_House est seul chez lui, assit derrière son piano, seulement quelques notes de jazz lui reviennent a l'esprit. _

_On frappe a la porte. House se lève difficilement, sa jambe lui fait mal, et sa canne est sur le canapé. Se dirigeant vers l'entrée, il examine par le judas, et ouvre la porte. _

House : Je te préviens tout de suite je n'ai plus de scotch.

Wilson : Ah…Bah allons boire un verre dehors.

House : Quoi, maintenant ? Mais il est a peine 8 heures ! On va pas prendre l'apéro d'habitude, on va se souler ! Et on se soule pas a 8h du soir !

Wilson : …J'ai besoin de sortir, ca te va comme excuse ? Comme ca tu n'es pas le con qui va boire un verre a 8 heures du soir, mais le type qui accompagne son meilleur ami.

House : Je peux aussi être un con qui va boire un verre a 8h du soir en accompagnant son meilleur ami.

Wilson : House !

House : Ok, ok…Ca me va, tant que y'a du bourbon !

_House prend son manteau et claque la porte en sortant. _

_House et Wilson arrive dans un bar du centre ville, instinctivement Wilson se dirige vers une table du fond. _

House : Tu vas ou ? On se met pas au bar ?

Wilson : Non pas cette fois…

_Malgré son air perplexe, House se décide a suivre a Wilson. _

_Arrivé près de la table, il reconnait de dos cette femme qui l'a tant perturbé pendant ces vingt dernières années. Il attrape le bras de Wilson._

House, _a voix basse_ : C'est quoi ce traquenard ? Tu as invité Cuddy ?

Wilson : Je croyais qu'on était tous ami c'est bizarre…Et pourtant on ne fait jamais rien tous les trois, soit c'est toi et moi, soit c'est toi et Cuddy, ou Cuddy et moi. Il se serait peut-être tant que tu comprennes la réelle notion d'amitié House.

_House le dévisage. _

House : Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Wilson : Quoi ?

House : Tu fais jamais ca normalement…

Wilson : De quoi tu parles ?

House : D'organiser des rendez-vous !

Wilson : Premièrement ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, et deuxièmement…je n'ai pas de deuxièmement…

House : Attend, attend toi ! Je te connais par cœur Wilson, t'as une idée derrière la tête la.

Wilson : C'est toi qui te fais des idées House. Ce n'est qu'un verre entre amis, parfois il n'y a rien a comprendre, parce que tout est simple. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais je t'assure que ca existe !

_Ils s'approchent de la table et s'assoient. _

Cuddy : House ?...Vous prenez un verre avec nous ?

House : Vous êtes surprise on dirait… ?

_Se tournant vers Wilson._

House : Tu ne lui avais pas dit que je serais la, comme tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle serait la ! Si ça c'est pas de l'organisation douteuse ! Alors soit tu voulais réellement passer une soirée entre amis, soit tu as prévu quelque chose pour nous deux, parce que oui, Cuddy il s'agit de nous deux évidemment ! N'est-ce pas Wilson ?

Wilson : Très bien, j'avoue, j'ai tout organisé. Pour une raison simple House, tu ne communiques jamais ! Passer ton temps a mater ses fesses et ses seins ne sont pas de la communication je t'assure !

Cuddy : Vous êtes gentil mon cher Wilson, mais je vais rentrer.

Wilson : Certainement pas !

Cuddy : Quoi ? Vous aller vous interposer ? Me retenir de force ?

Wilson : Euh…oui…pourquoi pas !

_Cuddy sourit. _

House : Tu es pitoyable tu le sais ca ?

Wilson : Allons, je vous demande simplement de partager un verre, pourquoi c'est si horrible ?

Cuddy : Parce que c'est un con.

House : Elle a raison de ce coté la…

Wilson : Vous le dites, mais vous ne le pensez pas. Enfin si…c'est un con bien sur, mais c'est bien plus que ça n'est-ce pas ?

_House s'interroge._

House : De quoi tu parles ?

_Cuddy baissa les yeux._

Wilson : J'ai appris des informations très intéressantes dernièrement…Quand vous avez visité des appartements pour vous installer avec Lucas, Bonnie vous en a fait visiter un lorsque vous étiez seule. Et elle m'a raconté votre petit lapsus.

Cuddy : Ca suffit Wilson, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, je m'en vais.

Wilson : Non, non attendez ! Je ne fais pas ca pour vous mettre mal a l'aise Cuddy.

Cuddy : Pourtant c'est réussi.

Wilson : Je veux juste que vous arrêtiez de vous voiler la face tous les deux. C'est pourtant simple, la moitié de l'hôpital connait cette tension sexuelle entre vous !

House : En tout cas moi je la connais…

Cuddy : Vous n'en rajoutez pas !

House : Continue cette histoire, pour une fois que ce que tu racontes est intéressant !

Wilson : Bonnie m'a simplement dit que lors de votre visite vous avez marqué sur le formulaire de renseignement que vous étiez en couple avec un certain « Gregory House » et pas un « Lucas Douglas »…

Cuddy, _bafouillant_ : Il m'avait mise hors de moi ce jour la, comme d'habitude, j'ai juste confondus leurs noms…

House : C'est bizarre parce que moi par exemple quand je couche avec une professionnelle je ne confonds jamais votre nom avec le leur…quoi que…

Cuddy : Je n'étais pas en train de coucher avec Lucas, j'ai juste confondu un nom lors d'une visite d'appartement ! C'est tout.

Wilson : Oui, vous avez confondu entre celui avec qui vous vivez, et celui avec qui vous aimeriez vivre…

Cuddy : C'est totalement absurde ! Bonsoir James...House.

_Cuddy prend son manteau et s'en va, légèrement mal a l'aise. _

_House regarde Wilson._

Wilson : Quoi ?

House : Tu sais que t'es un héros ? Je vais pouvoir la taquiner avec ca pendant des mois ! Ca m'évitera au moins 15 heures de consult' je t'assure ! Trop fort ce Wilson…

Wilson : Non, attend House, je n'ai pas fait ça pour que tu te moques d'elle ou que tu profite de la situation. C'est ton incompétence a être humain qui vous a conduit a être dans cette situation.

House : Et en quoi ca me regarde ?

Wilson : Quand elle s'est rendue compte de son erreur, Bonnie m'a racontée qu'elle s'est…qu'elle s'est mise a pleurer…

House : …Et Lucas l'a vue ?

Wilson : Non elles étaient seules.

House : Dommage, il aurait peut-être foutu le camp cet abruti.

Wilson : Ce n'est pas a prendre a la légère House, je t'assure. Alors arrête de jouer au fanfaron, et avance dans ta vie plutôt que de la rendre malheureuse.

House : Et je dois faire quoi ? Lui acheter une robe, ça ca l'a rendrait peut-être un peu plus heureuse !

Wilson : Arrête un peu, il est temps de grandir.

_Wilson s'en va et laisse House seul dans le bar. _

House, _criant_ : Et j'ai même pas eu mon bourbon !

_House rentre chez lui. Il est resté plusieurs heures seul au bar, a se remémorer les paroles de Wilson, la gêne de Cuddy, a essayer de comprendre exactement quelle était la situation entre eux…Et si tout cas n'était qu'une relation manquée ? Si il l'avait rappelé il y a 20 ans, peut-être que sa vie aurait été complètement différente, peut-être même qu'il serait heureux aujourd'hui, et pas seul et misérable dans un appartement vétuste de Midtown… _

_Il est minuit passé, House se couche dans son canapé devant son soap habituel, et espère trouver la seule réponse a laquelle il n'a jamais su répondre : Pourquoi ne pas se lancer avec elle… ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_House arrive nonchalamment a Princeton vers 9h30 du matin. Il signe la fiche des registres et se dirige vers l'ascenseur. Soudain Cuddy débarque derrière lui. _

Cuddy : House !

_L'ascenseur ouvre ses portes et House se jette a l'intérieur._

House : Allez, petites portes fermez-vous ! Dépêchez !

_Cuddy empêche la fermeture de l'ascenseur avec sa main au dernier moment. Elle monte a bord._

Cuddy : Il faut qu'on parle.

House : Vraiment ? Vous tenez vraiment a avoir cette conversation ? Si c'est pour me parler de votre décolleté provoquant, pas besoin, tout le monde ici a remarqué que vous ressembliez a une professionnelle !

Cuddy : Je parle d'hier…avec Wilson.

House : Laissez tomber…

_Cuddy d'interroge. _

_Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et House se dirige vers son bureau. Cuddy reste quelques secondes dans l'ascenseur et le rattrape dans le couloir. _

Cuddy : Quoi ? Vous avez une info compromettante sur moi, et vous ne l'utilisez pas ? Vous ne dites pas que je ne suis qu'une idiote frigide, ou une mère totalement absurde de sortir avec un gamin comme Lucas ? Vous ne demandez même pas des réductions pour vos heures de consultations ?

House : Même pas !

Cuddy : Pourquoi ? Vous êtes sur que ca va ?

House : Oui et j'ai réfléchi, il est temps de grandir…ah sage Wilson !

_House rentre dans son bureau, dépose son sac a dos par terre, et se dirige vers ses collègues dans la salle d'a coté. _

_Cuddy s'éloigne, passant derrière les vitres du bureau. _

House : Dites-moi qu'on a un cas ! J'en ai besoin la !

Foreman : On a un cas.

House : Super ! Je le prends !

Taub : Vous ne demandez pas ce que c'est ?

House : Si Foreman a retenu un cas c'est qu'il sait qu'il est assez intéressant pour attirer mon attention. De plus Cuddy ne m'a pas obligé a en prendre un, ni même essayé de me convaincre de le prendre, donc vous avez sans doute passé des heures a essayé de choisir parmi tous ces dossiers déposés sur la table, lequel pourrait être assez étrange pour que j'ai envie de le résoudre.

Foreman : Exact. Et la on perd du temps, alors on peut commencer ?

House : On vous écoute, ô grand homme noir !

_House et ses collègues exposent les faits du nouveau cas, pendant que le diagnosticien marque les symptômes sur son tableau blanc. _

_Pendant ce temps Cuddy s'est dirigée vers le bureau de Wilson. Elle frappe et passe la tête a travers la porte. _

Cuddy : Je peux vous parler ?

_Wilson referme son dossier et s'assoit au fond de son siège. Cuddy rentre. _

Wilson : Si c'est a propos d'hier Cuddy, je suis désolé, je vous assure. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans l'embarras. Disons juste que c'est absurde toute cette situation, et ca me dépasse.

Cuddy : Je ne viens pas pour ca, enfin pas exactement.

Wilson : …Je vous écoute Lisa.

Cuddy : Vous avez parlé a House ? Enfin je veux dire, vous lui avez dit quelque chose en particulier ?

Wilson : En quelque sorte oui, pourquoi ?

_Cuddy s'assoit soudainement dans le siège en face du bureau de l'oncologue. _

Cuddy : Il est étrange ce matin, il n'a pas cherché a profiter de la situation, ni même a en savoir plus. C'est comme si…comme si il s'en fichait.

Wilson : Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit précisément ?

Cuddy : Qu'il était temps de grandir…

_Wilson sourit._

Cuddy : Quoi ?

Wilson : Je crois que le fait de ne pas être trop con aujourd'hui signifie qu'il essaie de faire des efforts conséquents…pour vous. Je lui ai simplement dit que s'il voulait que quelque chose se passe entre vous, il fallait qu'il grandisse et qu'il arrête de jouer au chat et a la souris.

Cuddy : Vous êtes une véritable agence matrimoniale, c'est pas possible ! Jamais vous ne perdez espoir ? Ca fait vingt ans qu'il ne se passe rien et vous espérez toujours…vous êtes incorrigible.

Wilson : Oui, et dire que je suis oncologue…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_House arrive a la cafeteria, il s'approche de Wilson qui fait la queue devant les desserts. _

Wilson : Ca va House ?

House : Jamais tu me demandes si ca va, t'as un truc a te faire pardonner ou quoi ?

Wilson : Euh non je crois pas, je demande simplement. Tu vois c'est une simple discussion entre amis. Donc ca va ?

House, _ironiquement_ : Non ca va pas, t'as raison, je me sens très mal et c'est a cause de toi. Pour te faire pardonner paye-moi a déjeuner !

Wilson : Toute façon je te paye toujours a déjeuner !

House : C'est vrai, alors perds pas la main tu veux !

_Wilson paye les deux repas, et ils s'installent a une table. _

Wilson : Cuddy est venue me voir ce matin.

House : Oh génial, si c'est pour me faire la leçon c'est bon ! Je l'ai déjà eue hier par le grand Wilson qui a une vie tellement formidable qu'il continue a être seul a quarante balais, après trois divorces fructueux.

Wilson : En fait ce serait pas pour te faire la leçon, mais plutôt pour te féliciter…

House : Vraiment ?

Wilson : Tu t'es comporté en adulte apparemment, c'est bien tu évolues.

House : Tu parles, ca c'est grâce a la télé réalité, on voit tous les defaults alors maintenant je fais gaffe !

Wilson : Je blague pas House, ca sent le changement.

House : Tu sais ce que ca sent ? Ca sent les compromis qui vont vite me gonfler, ca me soule déjà de devoir ravaler toutes mes allusions douteuses !

_D'un ton sarcastique_ : C'est ce qui me fait vivre tu comprends !

Wilson : Elle t'a trouvé changé en tout cas, c'est déjà pas mal.

House : Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

Wilson : Peut importe, ce qui compte c'est que tu parviens a faire quelque chose qui lui plait, tu as réussi. Alors dis-moi, comment tu vas faire pour tout faire capoter ?

Parce que être responsable comme ca, ca peut pas continuer !

House : Tu m'étonnes ! Faut vite que je ruine ca avant de me faire une bonne réputation !

_Wilson se lève emportant son plateau. House reste assis. _

Wilson : T'es lamentable. Après faudra pas te plaindre qu'elle préfère être avec un gentil détective attentionné de seconde zone, plutôt qu'avec diagnosticien reconnu internationalement mais qui est un connard fini.

_House reste assit, perplexe et forcé de reconnaitre qu'il existe une part vérité dans les propos_

_de__ Wilson. _


	3. Chapter 3

_House est de retour a son bureau. _

Foreman : L'état du patient s'est détérioré, il ne ressent plus rien dans les cuisses.

House : Donc ca s'est étendu. Plus de sensations dans les pieds et maintenant plus dans les cuisses. J'attends vos diagnostiques.

Taub : Si il y a insensibilité on peut penser a un diabète, de type II.

House : C'est une complication rare, mais possible. Mais ca n'explique pas l'évolution.

Taub : Ca peut être aussi la maladie de Lyme. Même si la paralysie est généralement faciale.

House : Faites des tests complémentaires pour approuver cette théorie, et un examen de sang. Je veux savoir pourquoi cet abruti est dans un piteux état à seulement 24 ans, peut-être la drogue…

Foreman : On y va.

_Taub et Foreman s'apprêtent a partir, lorsque House les interrompt. _

House : Vérifier continuellement son état. Si ça s'aggrave et que la paralysie augmente, il faudra bientôt l'intuber…

_House s'assoit derrière son bureau et attrape sa balle qu'il jette contre le mur. Il s'arrête quelques instants, prend sa canne et se dirige vers l'ascenseur. _

_Cuddy est dans son bureau, elle discute avec une des infirmières. La conversation semble houleuse, a ce moment House rentre dans le bureau brusquement. _

House : Dites-moi, je vous dérange la ?

Cuddy : Oui, je suis occupée House, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer.

House : Super alors je vais rester.

Cuddy : Jenna on se reparle tout a l'heure, vous ne quittez pas l'hôpital et vous restez a la paperasse, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Jenna : Très clair Dr Cuddy.

_Jenna se dirigea vers la porte, en dévisageant House du regard. _

House : Elle est pas commode, hein ? 

_L'infirmière sort, les laissant seuls tous les deux. Cuddy s'assit au fond de son siège. House s'approcha du bureau et resta planté devant elle. _

Cuddy : Bon et bien maintenant que vous êtes la et que vous avez gâché un entretien important avec une infirmière psychotique qui menace en plus de faire un procès a l'hôpital, je vous écoute…Je suis sur que vos inquiétudes névrotiques sont bien plus importantes de toute façon !

House : Tu m'étonnes ! Alors voila, je vous explique la situation. Wilson est une vraie mère poule et il nous gonfle tous les deux a cause de cette histoire, cette soi-disant histoire entre nous. Alors j'ai pensé que peut-être on pourrait lui donner ce qu'il veut un moment, pour avoir un peu la paix, avant de reprendre notre train-train habituel où vous me traitez de con et où moi je mate vos formes a longueur de journée, ca vous va ?

Cuddy : …Je rêve ou c'est un rendez-vous déguisé que vous me demandez ?

House : Non, enfin oui…disons que c'est simplement pour faire plaisir a un ami commun.

Cuddy : Oui évidemment, c'est dans l'intérêt général…

House : Tout a fait !...Alors vous acceptez ?

_Cuddy sourit, et s'approcha de House. Ils se regardèrent longuement en tentant tant bien que mal de lire l'un dans l'autre. _

Cuddy : Soit vous voulez vraiment un rendez-vous avec moi et ca vous rend gentil, voire même galant, soit vous êtes un con qui essaie de tout gâcher entre nous a tout jamais. Parce que, que ce soit clair House, j'en ai marre de jouer.

House : Ca veut dire quoi ca ? Que finalement vous êtes intéressée…par moi ?

Cuddy : Je veux dire que si c'est le cas, je dis bien si, ca me ferait vraiment mal d'être prise pour une idiote par vous, et que vous jouiez avec mes sentiments…Toujours dans l'éventualité qu'ils existent !

House : Bien évidemment, tout ca n'est que dans l'hypothétique.

Cuddy : Exactement ! … Alors vous maintenant votre demande ? Vous voulez vraiment tenté quelque chose même si c'est pour faire plaisir a Wilson ?

House : …

_Bien sur qu'il le voulait, bien sur qu'il voulait diner avec elle, et lui dire que malgré son comportement de connard, il pouvait peut-être la rendre heureuse et se rendre heureux par la même occasion. Mais si il venait a tout gâcher, comme il en avait l'habitude, ce serait la fin._

_Il n'y aurait plus d'autres alternatives, elle ne lui laisserait jamais plus une chance de lui prouver a quel point elle comptait pour lui. _

_Elle attendait une réponse, une réponse qui pouvait changer sa vie a jamais. Qui pouvait changer leur vie…_

_Finalement c'est quand on a vers quoi se tourner qu'on prend le tournant…_

House : Je, je maintiens ma demande. Voulez-vous diner avec moi ce soir Dr Cuddy ?

_Elle était surprise qu'il prenne les devants, même si elle l'avait légèrement poussé. Il assumait donc une éventuelle relation avec elle. Elle le voulait aussi, en fait elle attendait ça depuis des années. Malgré son comportement insupportable qui le rendait piquant, ca en faisait aussi de lui un homme sexy et envoutant, capable de tout pour séduire la femme qu'il voulait. C'est exactement ce qui l'attirait, c'était un con sexy et extrêmement attirant. _

Cuddy : Waouh, je trouve ca…étonnant. J'accepte de diner avec vous, d'accord.

House : Super…bon je m'en vais maintenant parce que ca devient gênant la, et quand je ressens ce genre de gêne, le mieux c'est encore sortir de la pièce !

_House se dirigea rapidement vers les portes du bureau. _

Cuddy : House… ?

House : Hum ?

Cuddy : Est-ce que ca vous tient vraiment a cœur ce diner, ou bien est-ce que c'est simplement pour Wilson ?

House : Je crois que cette fois, Wilson n'a rien a voir avec ce qui se passe entre nous.

_Un sourire esquissé par Cuddy rassura House sur ses sentiments, car les siens il les connaissait par cœur. Cette femme était celle de sa vie, et il allait lui prouver. Peut-importe si il devait affronter les mesquineries de Wilson qui lui dirait que finalement c'était un incroyable charmeur, il ne laisserait rien tomber, il irait de l'avant et la surprendrait. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Passer les trente premières minutes a choisir une cravate n'était pas le plus difficile faire. S'aidant des conseils inutiles de Wilson qui ne lui choisissait que des cravates avec des formes immondes, il opta pour la bleue foncée, qui irait a merveille avec sa chemise bleue claire, repassée et assortie avec un costume sobre mais élégant. _

_Arriva le moment fatidique du rasage. Il savait que Cuddy le préférait avec une barbe, comme un homme sexy naturellement, mais avec la réservation qu'il avait fait dans ce restaurant classieux, un minimum de rasage était attendu. Il trouva donc un compromis, laisser sa barbe mais la raser de près pour faire plus correct. _

_En sortant de la salle de bain, habillé, coiffé, et rasé, il aperçu les yeux écarquillés de Wilson qui ne trouae pas les mots pour le décrire. _

House : Tu dis rien ? Je suis ridicule c'est ca…je le savais, j'enlève tout ca et…

Wilson : Non ! C'est juste que tu es, bon sang House tu es très élégant !

House : Arrête on dirait deux gays la.

Wilson : Je t'assure, elle sera très étonnée et surtout sous le charme, j'en doute pas.

House : J'espère bien oui !

Wilson : T'inquiètes ce soir c'est dans la poche…

House : Parles pas comme ca.

Wilson : Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

House : Parce que la on a l'impression que je fais tout ces efforts simplement pour la mettre dans mon lit.

Wilson : Et c'est pas le cas ?

House : Bien sur que non ! J'attends, j'attends bien plus de cette relation. Si j'avais juste envie de me la faire, j'engagerais une call-girl avec une perruque brune et un tailleur serré.

Wilson : Tu veux dire encore ? _(rire) _

_Ils échangèrent un regard malicieux, et House attrapa les clefs de voiture de Wilson. _

Wilson : Qu'est-ce que tu fais, c'est mes clefs ca !

House : Tu penses vraiment que je vais la ramener en moto, alors qu'elle sera sans doute en robe ? Je comprends maintenant pourquoi t'as divorcé tant de fois !

Wilson : Tu vois que tu comptes bien la ramener !

House : J'ai dis que je voulais plus que du sexe, j'ai pas dis qu'il n'y en aurait pas !

_House quitta son appartement, laissant Wilson seul sur le canapé. _

Wilson : Bon bah bonne soirée House, oh oui t'inquiètes pas je vais rentrer en taxi, pas de soucis…

_House passa chercher Cuddy chez elle. Il arrêta la voiture, sortit et l'attendit appuyé sur le capot de la berline. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas quitté Lucas, mais il savait aussi que si elle lui avait donné une chance c'est parce que tout ne se déroulait pas a merveille entre eux. De plus, ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps, ils avaient vécu tellement de choses ensemble que leur destin était lié. Elle le connaissait par cœur, c'est elle qui l'avait opéré quand il avait eu son problème a la jambe, ils se faisaient confiance mutuellement, malgré cette gêne permanente qui perdurait entre eux. Ce sentiment de malaise n'était pas si désagréable finalement, ils étaient toujours sur le fil, elle faisait un pas en avant, il en faisait deux en arrière, et ainsi de suite. Elle ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber, même si il profitait de la situation et la rendait folle a longueur de journée. _

_Il avait eu la délicate attention de prendre une rose rouge, une seule pour faire dans la simplicité comme elle l'aimait, sans pour autant en oublier les gestes essentiels de la galanterie. Il se demandait si Lucas était là avec elle. Comment avait-elle pu lui expliquer qu'elle partait au restaurant avec le beau diagnosticien, son concurrent redoutable ? _

_Peut-être qu'elle n'avait rien dit, peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas s'expliquer parce qu'elle n'aurait tout simplement pas su quoi lui dire. _

_Peut importait, ce qui comptait en ce moment c'est qu'elle allait franchir son perron et venir illuminer cette nuit qui paraissait bien terne sans elle. _

_Et d'un coup il l'aperçu, lui adossé sur le capot de la voiture avec son costume neuf et sa rose rouge dans la main gauche. Il fut ébahit par sa beauté. Ses cheveux étaient remontés avec une pince, dégageant allégrement sa nuque parfaite. Seuls quelques cheveux rebelles venaient tournicoter autour de son oreille. Son front était dégagé pour illuminer son visage, sublimant un ton clair et une peau parfaite. Ses yeux étaient maquillés simplement, un trait d'eye-liner pour agrandir son iris ébène, et du mascara pour prolonger son regard de braise. Sa bouche voluptueuse était surlignée d'un rouge a lèvre clair, laissant annoncer que ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient prête a subir l'audace de son cavalier. Sa robe fourreau bleue nuit magnifiait ses formes tout en douceur et en sensualité. _

_Il s'avança délicatement de quelques pas pour la rejoindre sur le perron. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire, a part peut-être qu'il ne méritait certainement pas cette chance qu'elle lui offrait, lui le ténébreux médecin qui ne connaissait que le cynisme et la méchanceté, contrairement a cette princesse sortie de nulle part et qui se donnait totalement a lui. _

House : Vous êtes…magnifique Cuddy.

Cuddy : Merci, vous aussi. Vous devriez porter plus couvent des costumes, ca vous rend très élégant.

House : Je vous ai apporté ca.

_Il lui tendit la rose rouge, fraiche et nouvelle comme une bouffée d'air qui viendrait alléger ce moment de tension extrême. _

Cuddy : Il ne fallait pas…merci beaucoup.

House : Je me suis dit qu'un bouquet de 50 roses risquerait d'être un peu lourd a porter durant la soirée, alors j'ai opté pour une seule rose rouge.

Cuddy : Vous avez eu raison, comme toujours.

_Ils échangèrent un regard profond qui sembla interminable. Il lui prit la main, et l'emmena vers la voiture lentement. _

House : Votre carrosse est avancé.

_Après lui avoir ouvert la portière, elle s'approcha du véhicule et lui déposa délicatement un baiser sur la joue, puis se glissa dans la voiture. Il referma la portière, encore endoloris par cet excès d'adrénaline. Il reprit ses esprits et monta a son tour dans la voiture, tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer son cœur se serrer a chaque fois qu'elle le regardait._


	5. Chapter 5

_Le restaurant qu'il avait choisi était réputé pour être un endroit calme et romantique. Une salle confinée vers le fond annonçait ce qu'allait être le reste de la soirée : un piano sur le coté définissait l'ambiance générale de la salle, les notes de musique qui s'en échappait respiraient de sensualité, et de délicatesse. Une lumière tamisée grâce aux bougies affichait une plénitude parfaite. _

House : J'ai reservé une table pour deux, au nom de Gregory House.

_Le maitre d'hôtel saisit deux cartes, et se dirigea vers une table située au fond du restaurant, idéalement placée, et qui permettrait d'avoir une intimité certaine pour un premier rendez-vous. _

_Après s'être assis, House entama la conversation. _

House : Est-ce que ca vous plait ? Enfin je veux dire, l'endroit ?

Cuddy : Beaucoup, c'est parfait House.

House : Bien, bien, bien…super alors.

Cuddy : House ?

House : Oui ?

Cuddy : Détendez-vous…tout va bien, je vous assure. Vous êtes stressé, je le sens. Calmez-vous un peu.

House : Je suis calme, enfin je crois.

_Cuddy sourit. _

House : Ca vous fait marrer ?

Cuddy : Vous êtes stressé parce que vous ne voulez pas gâcher votre chance. Avouez que je vous ai mis la pression, et je le regrette, sincèrement. C'est en train de vous chambouler, je le vois bien. Alors respirez un grand coup, et tout ira bien.

House : Vous allez me faire croire que vous, vous n'êtes pas stressée peut-être ?

Cuddy : Et bien, ca va…

House : Vous mentez. Premièrement vous n'êtes pas habituée a me voir comme ca, attentif, et galant, alors vous me laissez faire pour ne pas troubler les plans que j'aurais pu mettre en place pour cette soirée. Deuxièmement, vous n'arrêtez pas de tourner votre mèche de cheveux, ce qui prouve que vous êtes dans l'embarras, et troisièmement, cette robe que vous portez est une invitation directe a une seconde partie de soirée.

Cuddy : J'adore quand vous faites ca…

House : Quand je fais quoi ? Rentrer dans votre esprit et découvrir votre jardin secret ?

Cuddy : Quand vous analysez ce qui se passe autour de vous. C'est un besoin chez vous, vous vous devez de le faire, vous pensez comme ca pouvoir contrôler la situation, surtout si vous sentez qu'elle vous échappe.

House : Mais la situation ne m'échappe pas, je suis maitre de la situation même.

_A ce moment précis, Cuddy enleva sa chaussure et vint poser son pied sur la cuisse de House. Remontant délicatement, elle sentit la jambe de House se crisper._

Cuddy : Vous pensez toujours contrôler la situation… ?

House : Euh non, apparemment pas ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites Lisa ?

Cuddy : J'essaie simplement de vous détendre.

House : Je ne crois pas que ce soit la bonne solution, réellement, ca me fait une toute autre sensation la… !

_House cambra son dos, sentant le désir et l'excitation monter en lui. Son esprit était totalement troublé et son corps n'allait pas mettre longtemps a l'être aussi. _

_Cuddy ramena son pied dans sa chaussure, et lui prit la main sur la table. _

House : Je ne vous savez pas aussi audacieuse ! Surtout en plein restaurant…

Cuddy : Vous trouvez que j'ai été trop loin…je suis désolée, je me comporte comme une garce, ca n'est pas mon habitude.

House : Je n'ai jamais dis que vous étiez une garce, enfin si peut-être, mais pas la maintenant.

Cuddy : …

House : Parlons franchement pour une fois, qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi Cuddy ?

Cuddy : La même chose que vous House.

House : Si seulement…

Cuddy : Pardon ?

House : Euh non rien…je ne suis pas très doué pour tout ce qui est sentiment, ou franchise amoureuse. Mais cette situation qui n'est pas sans me déplaire, je dois l'avouer, pose tout de même pas mal de questions.

Cuddy : Lesquelles ?

House : Vous acceptez de diner avec moi, vous me faites des avances, mais a ce que je sache, vous n'avez pas quitté Lucas…De plus vous êtes une femme de principe Cuddy, ca ne vous ressemble pas tout ca. Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Cuddy : Vous êtes chiant House !...Quand je vous ignore vous êtes le premier a me draguer, et maintenant que c'est moi qui fait le premier pas, vous avez des problèmes de principes ! C'est une blague ?

House : Je suis sérieux avec vous Cuddy, j'essaie de jouer franc-jeu pour une fois, et si je m'investis je ne veux pas que ce soit a sens unique. Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez mal a l'aise par rapport a ce qui pourrait se passer entre nous si vous n'êtes pas clair avec vous-même.

Cuddy : C'est a croire que ca vous intéresse vraiment…on dirait même que vous êtes…gentleman la !

_House esquisse un sourire. _

_C'est vrai qu'il l'était. Comment était-ce possible d'ailleurs que son égoïsme ne prenne pas le dessus ? Habituellement, tout ce qui l'aurait intéressé c'était de voir que Cuddy s'offrait a lui, et qu'elle voulait sans doute vivre quelque chose avec lui, au moins pour cette nuit. Mais le fait qu'elle soit encore avec Lucas, lui posait un problème de conscience, aussi étrange que cela paraisse. _

_Elle était prête a aller de l'avant, mais House la connaissait par cœur. Se lancer comme ca dans l'inédit, et surtout dans l'interdit ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle cachait quelque chose, quelque chose qui s'était passée avec Lucas. Il voulait tirer les choses au clair._

House : Tout ce que je veux c'est que vous soyez sûre de votre choix, parce que je ne veux pas me réveiller un matin en voyant que vous avez de remords d'avoir quitter un gars un peu simplet mais gentil, contre un médecin sadiquement con.

Cuddy : Vous avez raison. Je me dois d'être franche…

_Ils entamèrent une longue conversation, et House semblait réellement attentif. Il écoutait Cuddy, et tentait même de comprendre plus en profondeur son malaise. Elle lui avoua que Lucas était finalement décevant a ses yeux. Elle, la première femme doyenne de médecine à l'âge de trente-deux ans, elle qui était sortie seconde de sa promotion, et qui avait brillamment réussi sa carrière professionnelle, avait lamentablement échoué dans sa vie privée. _

_Ce détective sans envergure la comblait dans la vie courante, mais elle se lassait de cette monotonie. Elle n'avait finalement rien en commun avec lui, aucun sujet de conversation, ni d'envies communes. Leurs passés n'avaient rien a voir avec l'autre, et leurs amis n'étaient pas du même milieu. Elle se trouvait décidemment avec un homme avec qui elle ne pouvait pas partager, pas discuter, pas vivre._

_House comprenait parfaitement ce que ressentait Cuddy, il éprouvait même une certaine empathie pour elle. Entre quelques verres de vins, et les assiettes emmenées par le serveur, la soirée se déroulait calmement. Plus rien ne comptait alors, les gens dans le restaurant n'existaient plus, les allers et venues des serveurs avaient disparues, et la douleur de House ne se faisait plus ressentir. Ils étaient simplement seuls dans leur monde, a partager leurs envies, leurs désirs, leurs craintes, et surtout leurs peines._

_L'alcool commençait a embrouiller leurs pensées, et les rires fusaient de plus en plus dans cette salle respirant le désir et la convoitise. _

_Minuit arrivait a grands pas, House décida de commander une dernière coupe de champagne avant de finir la soirée. _

House : A la vôtre Cuddy, cette soirée est pour vous.

Cuddy : Finalement, et contrairement a ce que j'aurais pu penser pour ce soir…je suis bien. Je suis tout simplement bien avec vous ce soir.

House : Bien… ? C'est plutôt flatteur ! Mais faites-moi plaisir, maintenant qu'on a passé une superbe soirée, et qu'on est complètement bourrés aussi, je crois que le « tu » est de rigueur !

Cuddy : Très bien, alors Greg, je t'attends dehors…

_Cuddy se leva de sa chaise, titubant légèrement et riant ouvertement de la situation, qui rendait compte du fait qu'elle avait largement abusé du vin français servi pendant le repas, et que la soirée n'était pas finie en compagnie de ce nonchalant médecin. _

_Gregory House regardait la scène, et voyait bien plus qu'une femme soûle qui cherchait la poignée de la porte du restaurant, mais une femme qui montrait ses faiblesses, une fois qu'elle avait baissé les armes…_

_Il se leva doucement, et alla payer au comptoir. _

Serveur : Vous venez pour payer ?

House : Oh non je vous ai confondu avec Pierce Brosnan ! Je voulais juste un autographe…

Serveur : Vraiment ?

House : Non je déconne.

_Après avoir payé, et reprit ses esprits grâce a un café bien serré servi a la dernière minute par le serveur en vu de l'état vacillant du médecin, il partit rejoindre Cuddy a l'extérieur. _

_Elle l'attendait sur un banc juste en face, les jambes croisées. Elle semblait ailleurs, les yeux vers le ciel, le vent la décoiffant légèrement, et prenant une grande bouffée d'air frais. Il s'avança vers elle doucement, comme poussé par une force extérieure. Elle baissa la tête, et le vit juste en face d'elle, une main tendue. _

House : Je vous raccompagne mademoiselle ?

Cuddy : Je crois que je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi Greg…

House : On trouvera bien une solution alors…


	6. Chapter 6

_Sur le chemin du retour, Lisa resta silencieuse, partagée entre l'envie d'aller avec House, tout en sachant ce qui allait ce qui se passer entre eux, et le devoir de rentrer chez elle, avec cet homme qu'elle n'aimait plus et qui l'attendait sans doute depuis plusieurs heures. Elle avait profité du fait qu'il était en filature pour aller diner, Rachel étant chez ses grands-parents, elle retrouvait sa liberté d'autrefois. Cette liberté qui lui manquait et qu'elle aimait tant. Elle profitait simplement au maximum de ce moment délicieux qu'elle passait en compagnie d'un homme qu'elle aimait depuis sa plus tendre jeunesse. _

_Ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement de House. Il sortit aussi rapidement que sa jambe lui permettait pour aller ouvrir la portière de Cuddy. Au moment de sortir, il lui bloqua le passage. Elle se trouva alors entre la voiture et le corps brulant de House qui la plaqua contre lui, prise par les hanches avec une violente douceur. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent délicatement l'un de l'autre. Leurs lèvres s'efflorèrent, et leur souffle se fit ressentir contre leur visage, engourdit d'un coté par la passion se déchainant dans leurs corps, et par le vent glacial qui soufflait dans les rues froides de Midtown. Ce fut un baiser doux et voluptueux qu'ils partagèrent, comme le début d'un long souvenir d'enfance qui trouvait enfin son épilogue…_

_Il la prit par la main, et l'emmena vers son appartement. En claquant la porte du 221bis derrière lui, il se jeta sur la femme de ses rêves, avant de s'arrêter un instant. _

House : Est-ce que tu es sure ? Parce que…

Cuddy : La ferme ! Bon sang, Greg, pour une fois, la ferme !

_Lisa prit le visage de House entre ses mains, et tout en caressant sa joue piquante, elle ouvrit sa bouche pour laisser sa langue toucher celle du diagnosticien qui semblait en transe. Leurs bouches dévoilaient toute la passion et la frustration accumulées durant ces vingt dernières années. Dans un élan passionné, Lisa enleva la veste de tailleur de House, détacha sa cravate et déboutonna la chemise de Greg. Elle dévoila ainsi son torse nu, et sentit la poitrine du diagnosticien s'affoler a mesure que leur passion se consumait._

_Arrivé près du canapé, House détacha dans le dos de Cuddy, les lacets de sa robe qui la serraient bien trop fort, maintenant que sa poitrine était gonflée par sa respiration rapide et saccadée, menée par le désir fulgurant que lui procurait son amant. En une seconde sa robe glissa le long de ses hanches, et dévoila son corps parfait et excitant. Ses sous-vêtements noirs et son porte-jarretelle fit l'effet d'une bombe dans le corps de House qui se sentait emporté par le désir qui se manifestait en lui. A cet instant il prit Cuddy par les reins et l'assit sur le dossier du canapé, ses jambes entourant le bassin du médecin. _

_Tout en continuant a s'embrasser, Cuddy détacha la ceinture de House, déboutonna son pantalon et le fit tomber le long de ses jambes._

House : Non…Je, je ne peux pas…

Cuddy : Quoi… ?

_House tenta de s'expliquer malgré sa respiration saccadée et irrégulière._

Cuddy : Comment ça tu ne peux pas ?

House : Ma cicatrice, je ne peux pas…je ne peux pas…

Cuddy : House, regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi ! Tout va bien…d'accord ? Tout va bien…allez viens…

_Il lâcha alors son pantalon qu'il tenait d'une main et Lisa passa sa main dans son dos, le caressant assez pour lui faire éprouver un sentiment de sécurité et de confiance envers elle. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement, et prouva qu'elle menait la danse entre eux. _

_House détacha le soutien-gorge de Cuddy, et divulgua ainsi la poitrine de cette femme magnifique qui hantait ses nuits depuis près d'une vingtaine d'années. _

_L'excitation de Lisa, et ses cris délicats presque perçus comme des soubresauts rendait House dans un état indescriptible. Sa bouche fine léchant les seins de la doyenne et les caresses de Lisa qui descendaient ses mains un peu plus a chaque seconde, avait rendu les deux amants dans une telle excitation qu'ils avaient atteint un point de non-retour. _

_House reprit Lisa par les hanches et la descendit a terre. Toujours collés l'un a l'autre ils traversèrent le salon avant de s'enfermer dans la chambre a coucher._


	7. Chapter 7

_Le matin était arrivé, et la lumière du jour traversa les rideaux de la chambre a coucher. Aucun bruit ne filtrait de cette pièce qui semblait s'être endormie, tout comme les deux corps endoloris sur le matelas. Les draps fins du lit recouvraient leurs parties intimes, tandis que la couette semblait avoir été jetée par terre durant leurs ébats. Pour preuve de cette fatigue qui respirait de désir, une chevelure ébène reposait sur le torse nu du médecin. Quelques boucles tournicotaient délicatement sur le coin de sa joue. La doyenne affichait alors une parfaite plénitude. Quant a House, il dormait a poings fermés, et on pouvait presque voir un sourire qui se dessinait sur le coin de ses lèvres. _

_Une épaule sembla retrouver sa mobilité, et Lisa Cuddy ouvrit les yeux. Elle tourna la tête vers l'homme de ses rêves. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le réveiller, et elle décida de s'asseoir dans le lit pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle inspecta rapidement la pièce, les yeux encore lourd de sommeil, et s'aperçu que la veille elle n'avait même pas prêté attention a l'ordre qui y régnait. Son docteur préféré avait sans doute rangé cette pièce, spécialement pour elle qui aimait que tout soit a sa place afin de trouver son équilibre. Il savait aussi que le désordre n'aurait sans doute pas arrangé l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient hier soir, mélangé entre la gêne et le désir insatiable qu'ils partageaient. _

_Après quelques minutes de recherches intensives, elle ne trouva toujours pas ses sous-vêtements, qui avaient du se perdre entre la porte d'entrée et la chambre a coucher. Seule une chemise de son amant trainait sur un fauteuil de la chambre. Elle l'enfila et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Après s'être passée un peu d'eau fraiche sur le visage pour oublier le mal de tête qui faisait rage dans son crane, elle alla dans la cuisine. L'odeur du café frais réveillerait sans doute son bel amant, et annoncerait une belle journée. Après s'être servi une tasse elle s'assit derrière le piano noir qui occupait tant les pensées du diagnosticien. _

House : Je serais ravi que tu me joues quelque chose.

_Le son de sa voix grave fit sursauter la belle qui leva la tête spontanément vers son amant, appuyé sur l'arche du couloir, et vêtu seulement d'un caleçon froissé par la nuit torride qu'ils venaient de passer. _

Cuddy : Je ne savais pas que tu étais réveillé, et je ne voulais pas te réveiller, alors je…enfin bref, tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

House, _souriant _: Evidemment…

Cuddy : Je parle de ton sommeil.

House : J'avais bien compris !

Cuddy : J'ai fait du café, je t'en sers une tasse ?

_A ce moment elle se leva et dévoila alors sa tenue qui était jusque la cachée par le piano. La chemise de House, trop grande pour elle, lui faisait des manches énormes qui tombait jusqu'au bas des reins. Les épaules, trop larges, découvraient sa nuque et le devant de sa poitrine, quant a ses cuisses, elles étaient a peine couvertes par le tissu clair de la chemise. _

House : C'est le meilleur pyjama que j'ai jamais vu…

_Elle se mit a rire et s'approcha de lui délicatement. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue piquante, et lui donna un baiser tendre et délicat. House sourit, la prit dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser sur le front. Subtilement, il détacha les boutons de sa chemise portée par Cuddy, qui glissa alors doucement aux pieds de Lisa. Elle était complètement nue, et serrée dans les bras musclés de Gregory House, cet homme qui semblait tout savoir d'elle, et qui était prêt a la combler au détriment de son propre bonheur. _

_Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir fait l'amour sensuellement, Lisa Cuddy se leva brusquement. _

Cuddy : Bon sang House, il est 10h30 !

House : Oui je sais…

Cuddy : Nous ne sommes pas en week-end, et donc je dois aller travailler.

House : Ah…

Cuddy : Et toi aussi je te rappelle !

House : Ah…

Cuddy : Lève-toi de la, allez hop !

_House regardait sa doyenne préférée s'agiter dans toute la pièce afin de retrouver ses vêtements._

Cuddy : Oh non !

House : Quoi ?

Cuddy : Je n'ai pas d'affaires ! Je n'ai que ma robe d'hier.

House : Tu sais, tu pourrais aller travailler avec ca, c'est très sexy ! Et je te parie que la moitié des malades voudront t'avoir personnellement en consultation !

Cuddy : J'en doute pas…il faut que je passe chez moi.

_House se leva du lit. Et commença a s'habiller. _

House : Tu ne va pas aller chez toi en robe du soir, ni même en sous-vêtements. Laisse j'y vais et je te ramène quelque chose.

Cuddy : Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne solution.

House : Pourquoi ca ?

Cuddy : Parce que Lucas va surement m'attendre…

_A ces mots House se crispa. Qu'allait-il advenir d'eux ? Est-ce qu'elle quitterait Lucas, ou bien est-ce qu'elle oublierait cette nuit torride ? _

House : Lucas…évidemment…

Cuddy : Non ca n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je, je l'ai quitté.

_A ces mots, House sentit un énorme soulagement en lui. Plus de problèmes, plus de questions délicates, et surtout plus de détective niais derrière eux. _

House : Vraiment ?

Cuddy : Je l'ai quitté hier.

House : Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit hier quand on parlait de lui ?

Cuddy : Parce que je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de le faire.

House : Tu rigoles ? L'intérêt était de savoir si tu commettais un adultère, ou bien si tu vivais librement ! L'intérêt est énorme Cuddy.

Cuddy : Depuis quand ca te préoccupe de savoir si les choses sont faites dans les règles ?

House : Depuis que ca te préoccupes toi…

Cuddy : …

House : …Si tu l'as quitté, pourquoi il serait encore chez toi ?

Cuddy : Il devait venir récupérer ses affaires.

House : Je me débrouillerais, t'inquiètes pas. Après tout je me suis déjà battu avec un yorkshire, même pas peur !

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Il gara sa moto devant la maison de Cuddy. De l'extérieur rien ne laissait présager que quelqu'un y était. Et effectivement, une fois a l'intérieur, tout était calme. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Cuddy, récupéra quelques affaires dans la commode, et sortit de la chambre. Au moment de quitter la maison, il trouva un mot sur la table du salon._

_« Ce n'est pas terminé Lisa. Je ne le laisserais pas te prendre a moi. _

_Tu es la femme de ma vie, et si il faut que je te le prouve, _

_je__ te le prouverais. » _

_Il comprit alors que ce merdeux de Lucas Douglas ne les laisserait pas tranquille. Il déchira le mot, et claqua la porte derrière lui. _


	8. Chapter 8

_House et Cuddy avait décidé d'arriver séparément a l'hôpital. Elle l'avait devancé d'une petite demi-heure, déposée par Greg qui continuait de tourner en rond avec la voiture de Wilson pour faire passer le temps. Ils n'avaient pas réellement défini quelle serait leur situation aux yeux de leurs collègues, ils avaient simplement précisé qu'ils se décideraient en fonction de la situation, malgré leur arrivées séparées. Il s'agissait plutôt de sauvegarder leur vies privées, plutôt que se cacher. _

_House n'avait rien dit du mot trouvé dans la maison de Cuddy. Il ne voulait surtout pas compromettre ses chances d'être avec elle. _

_Lorsque Cuddy arriva a Princeton, elle fut tout de suite assaillit par Wilson, qui semblait l'attendre depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. _

Wilson : Vous arrivez bien tard aujourd'hui Cuddy !

Cuddy : Oui…euh un problème avec Rachel, mais rien de grave. De toute façon je n'avais pas de rendez-vous très importants.

Wilson : D'accord…

Cuddy : D'accord ? C'est tout ?

_Ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Cuddy tout en continuant a discuter furtivement._

Cuddy : Allons James…Si il y a quelqu'un qui peut savoir ce qui se passe entre moi et House, c'est bien vous !

Wilson : Comprend pas…

_Ils esquissèrent un sourire complice, et Wilson quitta le bureau de la doyenne. En sortant, il croisa House qui arrivait a peine. Il accéléra le pas pour le rejoindre dans l'ascenseur. _

Wilson : Alors…?

House : Merci d'avoir rangé la chambre, ça a eu son petit effet je t'assure ! Je crois même qu'elle a pensé que c'est moi qui avais rangé, comme si j'en étais capable !

Wilson : Tu m'étonnes !

_Les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'étage de leurs bureaux. Et House se dirigea vers le sien, ignorant le regard perçant et interrogateur de son ami. _

Wilson : Non mais attends ! Tu dis rien ? Tu me racontes pas ? Tu ne te vantes même pas de tes exploits sexuels avec cette déesse que la moitié de l'hôpital rêve de se taper ?

House : Tu te comptes parmi cette moitié ?

Wilson : Euh…je sais pas, ca change quelque chose ?

House : Oui, si tu fais partie de cette moitié, je ne te raconterais rien ! Tant pis pour toi !

_House rentra dans son bureau, fermant la porte au nez de Wilson qui resta sans voix devant la porte vitrée. _

Foreman : Ou vous étiez hier soir ?

House : Pardon ? Je ne travaille pas le soir je vous rappelle. C'est l'avantage d'être patron !

Foreman : On a essayé de vous joindre toute la soirée !

House : Plus de batterie !

Foreman : On a été tapé a votre porte !

House : J'étais pas la avant minuit !

Foreman : Bref, vous aviez raison, la paralysie a augmenté, et il est maintenant sous respirateur, on a été obligé de l'intuber.

Chase : Il a aussi fait une hémorragie cérébrale. On l'a emmené au bloc, et j'ai réussi a arrêter la fuite, mais on ne sait pas encore si il aura des séquelles.

House : Très bien, donc le diagnostique précédent n'explique pas l'hémorragie. On recommence, on repart depuis le début.

Taub : Alors on ignore les symptômes ?

House : Non ! On recommence ! Il y a un nouveau symptôme, qui ne colle ni avec le diabète, ni avec la maladie de Lyme. Il nous manque une info…

Taub : Les antécédents médicaux ne nous éclairent pas plus, rien a voir avec ses symptômes actuels.

House : Vous avez fouillé chez lui ? Un junkie doit forcement se trimballer toutes sortes d'infections, les piqures pas nettoyées, les drogues coupées, …

Foreman : Vous pensez que c'est infectieux ?

House : Peut-être bien. Allez chez lui, et ramenez tout ce que vous pouvez. N'oubliez pas les poubelles, un junkie n'essayera même pas de dissimuler ses drogues, il les jettera simplement aux ordures…

_Les trois médecins quittèrent le bureau. House resta seul face au tableau blanc, les symptômes se mélangeant dans sa tête, et tentant désespérément de trouver la solution qui lui échappait. _

_C'est a ce moment que Wilson réapparu bille en tête. _

House : Je bosse la !

Wilson : Si tu ne t'en vantes pas, c'est soit que ca c'est mal passé, soit que ca a plus d'importance pour toi que tu ne veux bien l'avouer !

House : Arrête de te faire des nœuds au cerveau Wilson…

Wilson : Tu vois, t'es sur la défensive !

House : J'essaie simplement de bosser ! C'est déjà assez rare comme ca pour ne pas en perdre un seconde… !

Wilson : Si ca c'est bien passé, tu devrais aller la voir, en parler. Savoir ou vous en êtes. Si ca c'est mal passé, je suis vraiment désolé, mais il faut aussi en parler, lui dire que t'as quand même tenté quelque…

House : Oh la ferme ! Ca c'est bien, même très bien passé ! _-sourire malicieux-_

Wilson : Quoi ? Alors ca y est, vous êtes ensemble ? Je veux dire vraiment ensemble, comme un vrai couple ?

House : Wilson c'est pas possible de vivre ta vie par procuration comme ca, je t'assure faut que tu te fasse suivre !

_Wilson se mit a rire. _

Wilson : Alors selon toi je vie ma vie a travers toi ? C'est la meilleure de l'année celle-là… !

House : Je sais que je suis existentiel pour toi, t'as pas besoin de me le rappeler tous les jours !

Wilson : C'est vrai, c'est pas comme si tu prenais toujours les mauvaises décisions pour ta vie ! T'es vraiment un con tu le sais ça ?

_House s'arrêta un instant, et eu un déclic. Il prit sa canne brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte :_

House, _fier :_ Oh oui ! Mais je suis un con de génie !


	9. Chapter 9

_Il ouvrit soudainement la porte du bureau de Cuddy qui était au téléphone. _

Cuddy : Je vous rappelle, un enfant capricieux vient d'entrer dans mon bureau…

_House s'approcha de son bureau, et s'appuya sur la chaise en face de la doyenne. _

Cuddy : Généralement les employés frappent avant d'entrer, surtout si leur patron est au téléphone !

House : Même les employés qui couchent avec leur patron… ?

_Cuddy sourit légèrement en pinçant les lèvres, mélange d'ironie qui en disait bien plus sur la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer, que toutes les descriptions possibles qu'on aurait pu faire sur leur couple. _

Cuddy : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

House : J'ai besoin de ton approbation. Mon patient a développé une paralysie fulgurante, et une hémorragie cérébrale, apparemment en réaction au produit qu'on lui a donné pour résoudre son problème de paralysie.

Cuddy : Réaction allergique ?

House : Je ne viendrais pas te voir pour une réaction allergique…Je pense que c'est plus grave que ca, a mon avis c'est un problème cérébral. C'est pour ca que je veux lui enlever un lobe.

Cuddy : Quoi ? Tu veux lui enlever un lobe de son cerveau ? Tu as le dossier ?

_House lui tendant le dossier médical du patient._

Cuddy : C'est un junkie, on peut donc penser que son cerveau est déjà atteint par la drogue accumulée durant ces dernières années, et en plus tu veux lui enlever une moitié de cerveau ? Ce sera un légume !

House : C'est déjà un légume ! Au moins on pourra garantir qu'il sera en vie…

Cuddy : Tu en es sur ?

House : Sa vie ne dépend que grâce a son cerveau, ses neurones déconnent, il fait de mauvais choix pour sa survie. Son cerveau ne reconnait pas ce qui est bon pour lui, et rejette toutes les solutions apportées, au lieu de les considérer pour s'aider a lutter contre l'infection.

Cuddy : Quelle infection ? Il n'est marqué nulle part dans le dossier qu'il est victime d'une quelconque infection.

House : C'est parce que l'équipe n'est pas encore revenue de chez lui pour appuyer ma thèse…

Cuddy : Tu ne lui enlèveras pas une moitié de cerveau pour approuver une thèse qui pourrait s'avérer être fausse !

House : Je pensais que j'aurais le droit a un traitement de faveur avec ce que je t'ai fait cette nuit…

Cuddy : Certainement pas, parce que si tu te trompes je me vois mal expliquer aux avocats de la famille que j'ai laissé a un médecin complètement fou allié, faire une lobotomie simplement parce qu'il m'avait fait plaisir la nuit même…

House, _souriant :_ …Je suis sur de moi. Et l'avantage avec les junkies c'est qu'ils ont rarement une famille derrière eux a qui ont doit demander leur avis.

Cuddy : Il me faut quelque chose de concret pour accréditer cette théorie. Je suis désolée Greg, mais c'est sur moi, et sur mon poste que les complications vont retomber.

_A ce moment, l'équipe de House surgit dans le bureau. _

Cuddy : Mais c'est une habitude de ne pas frapper ici ?

Foreman : Désolé…On cherchait le Dr House, du coup on est venu ici directement.

Cuddy : Evidemment…

House : Evidemment… !

Foreman : On a fouillé a l'adresse qu'il nous a donné. Ca n'était pas un appartement mais un squatte. Il y vit avec une dizaine de personnes, tous drogués, et dans une crasse folle. L'infection est beaucoup plus probable que les premiers diagnostiques qu'on a posés.

_Regard de House vers Cuddy attendant une approbation de sa patronne. _

House : Alors on y va ? On lui découpe le cerveau ?

Foreman : Quelle découpe de cerveau ?

Taub : Vous voulez faire une lobotomie ?

House : Très bien alors je reformule…Voila le cerveau de ce junkie est comme une énorme autoroute, il y a beaucoup d'accès et beaucoup d'encombrements a cause des voitures. Notre junkie qui roule dans une vieille voiture toute cassée et qui pollue a mort, tombe en panne sur l'autoroute et créer un gigantesque bouchon. Le moteur de cette voiture pense qu'elle peut défier une Ferrari, malheureusement au premier kilomètre elle se fait dépasser toute suite et fume de partout. Au lieu d'accepter l'aide d'une dépanneuse qui pourrait la ramener au garage, elle préfère se débrouiller seule et comme le moteur surchauffe il ne sait plus si la dépanneuse est une solution pour lui ou bien une alternative qui lui dirait que c'est un bon a rien. Mais le bouchon de la voie rapide doit être évacué pour que l'autoroute entière re-fonctionne. Alors soit on met la voiture entière a la casse, soit on remplace le moteur…

Foreman : Et évidemment le moteur c'est le cerveau du junkie…

Cuddy : C'est une très bonne métaphore House, mais il me faut au moins des hémocultures !

House : Nooon ! Bon sang on a pas le temps…

_L'équipe et Cuddy s'interrogent sur la décision finale a prendre. _

House : Les hémocultures prendront 4 heures, peut-être plus pour tout tester. Et il faudra demander a des infirmières de nous aider, et quand je dis « nous » je veux évidemment dire « eux » !

Cuddy : … Très bien allez-y !

House : C'est parti ! Appelez Chase qu'il se prépare !

_L'équipe sort du bureau, House les suit, et s'arrête un instant avant de refermer la porte. _

House : Très bonne décision maman !

_House fait un clin d'œil a Cuddy, et s'échappe du bureau. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_L'opération du patient s'étant déroulée sans encombre, House rentra dans la chambre médicalisée. Le junkie avait gardé l'usage de la parole, même si son débit était limité, du a l'opération conséquente qu'il venait de subir. _

Junkie : Qui..qui, êtes-vous ?

House : Oh personne, juste le gars qui vous a sauvé la vie !

Junkie : Vous êtes…le…docteur House ?

House : Et vous, vous êtes le débile qui a force de foutre votre vie en l'air avec des drogues dures, a bien failli y rester !

Junkie : Je ne…regrette…rien.

_House s'interrogea._

House : Vous voulez dire qu'en sortant de la, vous allez directement aller chercher votre dose ? Vous avez failli mourir ! Vous êtes plus qu'un junkie finalement…vous êtes con en plus !

Junkie : Vous…vous n'avez jamais ressenti…ca ?

_House écoutait attentivement. Comprendre l'état d'esprit d'un homme perturbé l'intéressait bien plus que des symptômes étalés sur un tableau blanc. _

Junkie : Le fait…de sentir sa vie…dépendante…de quelque chose, quelque chose qui vous donne…l'envie de continuer…un peu plus chaque jour…

_De quelque chose, ou de quelqu'un…_

House : Et vous pensez que rester accro de quelque chose, au détriment de votre vie, ca vaut le coup ?

Junkie : Ma vie sera peut-être plus courte…mais meilleure…et ca, ca vaut bien plus que de vivre longtemps en étant…malheureux.

_A ces paroles, House comprit que sa drogue a lui, n'était plus la Vicodine. Il s'agissait d'une autre drogue, auquel il avait été accro tout au long de sa vie, Lisa Cuddy…_

_Il voulait dépendre entièrement de sa vie, parce qu'elle lui permettait de mieux vivre un peu plus chaque jour. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Après avoir passé une longue journée de travail, il était temps pour lui d'aller se détendre. Il était a peine 17h30, Wilson devrait encore être au travail. _

_Il poussa la porte de son bureau. Et s'assit dans le fauteuil qui faisait face a la mine neutre de Wilson qui attendait depuis ce matin ce moment, le moment où House viendrait lui raconter ses pensées, et surtout ses déductions tordues suite a la nuit qu'il venait de passer avec Cuddy... _

Wilson : Alors cette journée ?

House : Mon patient est guéri. Et c'est pas le plus cool, le plus cool c'est qu'il lui manque une moitié de cerveau !

Wilson : Super, tu as réussi ton plan machiavélique qui est d'éliminer les pensées nocives de tous les junkies du New-Jersey !

House : Même pas…Il s'avère que cet abruti pense que sa vie ne lui sert qu'à trouver le bonheur qui règne dans ses seringues. Même si ca doit lui couter la vie. Comme si être addict permettait de mieux vivre…

Wilson : C'est pas ce que tu pensais quand tu avais ta Vicodine ? Tu savais que ca pouvais te tuer, mais tu as continué quand même.

House : J'avais mal !

Wilson : Tu te sentais mieux drogué, plutôt qu'a jeun.

House : Bref…

_House se leva, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. De dos a Wilson, il agitait sa canne entre ses doigts. _

Wilson : Y'a un problème ?

House : Je crois que…je crois que je suis amoureux.

_Wilson laissa échapper un éclat de voix. _

House : Tu trouves ca pathétique hein…

Wilson : Pas du tout…je trouve ca magique !

House : Magique ? Bon sang Wilson, mais rien n'est magique dans l'amour ! Ce n'est que des glandes de notre corps qui s'agitent en fonction de certaines données, et qui nous rendent accro a une personne. Ca n'a rien de magique, c'est scientifique !

Wilson : N'empêche que ca rend heureux House.

House : C'est pour ca que tu t'es marié autant de fois ? En fait t'es un vrai junkie !

Wilson : Très drôle…Ecoutes, si c'est vraiment sérieux avec Cuddy, et si tu es sur de tes sentiments ET des siens, va la voir et avoue-lui simplement. Comme tout homme normalement composé le ferait.

_House regarda Wilson, lui fit un signe de la tête, comme un « merci » inavouable, et sortit du bureau. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Le docteur Lisa Cuddy avait fini sa journée, il était 6 heures du soir, et elle attendait tranquillement dans l'entrée du Princeton Plainsboro, son diagnosticien préféré. La sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentit, et House en sortit, son sac a dos sur l'épaule. _

_Lorsqu'il vit Cuddy l'attendre, lui l'homme que personne n'attendait jamais, il sourit et se rendit compte de la chance qu'il avait. _

_Il s'approcha d'elle, au plus près de son corps, et lui prit la main discrètement. Seulement un effleurement avait suffit pour faire resserrer leurs cœurs. A cet instant ils se fichaient totalement des regards qui pouvaient exister sur eux, tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'ils étaient la, l'un en face de l'autre, et que chacun comprenait l'importance de ce qu'il représentait. _

_Lisa Cuddy reprit son manteau déposé sur le comptoir central, et se dirigea vers la sortie du PPTH. _

_A ce moment, une voix grave vint casser le silence assourdissant du hall de l'hôpital._

Lucas : Je le savais…je savais que tu ferais ca !

_Toutes les personnes, médecins, infirmières, ou même patients s'arrêtèrent pour regarder la scène qui allait se dérouler, et qui semblait déjà laisser prévoir un drame amoureux. Lucas Douglas, le détective plaqué venait de surgir dans l'hôpital, prêt a faire un scandale et a récupérer sa promise. _

Cuddy : Lucas ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

Lucas : T'es vraiment une belle…C'est dégueulasse ce que tu me fais. Tu devrais avoir honte ! Tu te targues d'avoir des principes mais finalement t'es rien d'autre qu'une fille légère qui couche avec n'importe qui !

House : Oh ! Pour qui tu te prends de lui parler comme ca ?

Lucas : Toi la ferme ! On t'a rien demandé le boiteux !

_A ces mots, House se sentit rabaissé devant la femme qui l'aimait, et il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il sentit la colère l'envahir, plus pour défendre son âme sœur, plutôt que sa dignité. Il s'interposa entre elle et le nabot qui la pointait du doigt violemment, et le poussa violemment par terre. _

House : Ca suffit, dégage d'ici !

Cuddy : Il a raison Lucas, tu n'as rien a faire ici, va t'en !

_Lucas se releva brusquement, les poings serrés. Son visage respirait la colère, la haine, la déception et la tristesse navrante d'un amant délaissé. _

Cuddy : Ca ne sert a rien d'agir de cette façon, et ce ni l'endroit, ni le moment de régler ca !

Lucas : Au contraire, je pense que c'est exactement le bon endroit pour régler ce problème ! Tu te tapes ce merdeux arrogant qui se croit plus fort que tout le monde, et qui passe son temps a rabaisser les autres. Ce n'est qu'un connard qui ne mérite pas le dixième de ce que tu lui donnes !

_House s'interposant toujours entre Lucas et Cuddy, tentait surtout de protéger la doyenne, qui semblait tourmentée et embarrassée par l'état d'énervement du détective. Lorsque Lucas s'approchait un peu trop, House le repoussait de la main, pout le tenir a bonne distance de tout conflit physique avec elle. Elle semblait d'ailleurs apprécier cette protection, puisqu'elle se colla discrètement au corps du diagnosticien. A ce moment, House sentit une odeur qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille, et qui attira son attention…le bourbon. Lucas Douglas, traité comme un moins que rien par celle qui l'aimait avait du vider une bouteille entière, et était alors complètement soul, si bien qu'il ne se rendait pas compte dans quel état il se mettait. _

House : Maintenant tu recules Lucas, et tu la laisses tranquille !

Lucas : T'es content hein ? Tu te sens fier de te la faire ? Faut dire que je l'ai bien entrainé, elle a du potentiel la sal…

_House ne supporterait pas un mot de plus, ni lui, ni Cuddy qui laissa alors échapper une larme qui se mit a rouler doucement sur sa joue rosée. Il le frappa violemment au visage avec une telle rage que Lucas Douglas perdit l'esprit pendant quelques secondes lorsque son corps toucha le sol. _

_Tout le hall avait cessé de bouger, et certains médecins étaient même sortit de leurs salles de consultations pour observer la scène qui avait ameutée un nombre incroyable de personnes en recherche de quelques ragots a raconter. _

_Cuddy tenta de freiner la colère de House, qui ne se rendit même pas compte que la main de Lisa était posée sur son bras pour le ralentir dans sa course. Le médecin attrapa son concurrent direct qu'il venait de mettre a terre quelques instants plus tôt et ignorant complètement la douleur de sa jambe, il le plaqua contre le mur. La grande taille du médecin l'avantageait et soulevant le détective par le col, il ignora le fait que Lucas ne touchait pratiquement plus par terre. _

House : Que ce soit clair maintenant !

_Il remuait violemment l'enquêteur contre le mur avec des secousses d'une telle violence que Lucas Douglas semblait avoir des problèmes pour respirer. _

House : Tu restes éloigné d'elle ! Que je ne te vois pas t'approcher d'elle ou de Rachel, sinon je t'assure que je te le ferais regretter ! Je ne vais pas laisser un abruti dans ton genre gâcher la seule chance qu'elle ne m'ait jamais donnée !

_La sécurité alertée par le mouvement de foule et les cris surgissant du duel qui faisait rage dans le hall, tenta de séparer les deux amants. Avant qu'elle n'arrive jusqu'à eux, House eut le temps de glisser a l'oreille du détective une dernière indication. _

House : Cette femme est a moi. Alors tu vas rentrer chez toi, faire tes bagages et quitter la ville. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

_Les deux gorilles de la sécurité arrivèrent alors pour les séparer. Lucas Douglas ne bougeait plus, figé sur le regard de House qui criait la rage et la possessivité. Le détective toussa quelques instants, essayant de reprendre son souffle qui avait été interrompu par l'intervention brusque du médecin. S'écroulant par terre a genoux, une main sur la gorge, il tenta de se relever, prenant garde de rester éloigné de House qui avait prit Lisa dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Essuyant sa larme, elle s'adressa aux deux gardes._

Cuddy : Sortez-le d'ici…

_Ces quatre petits mots signifiaient bien plus qu'une décision prise sur le moment, cela signifiait qu'elle avait fait un choix, celui de garder le médecin qui était maintenant prêt a assumer une réelle relation de couple. _

_Un seul regard suffit pour sceller leurs sentiments et assumer aux yeux du monde leur amour qui avait fait rage dans leurs corps depuis leur jeunesse, depuis cette année de fac qui avait tout changée. _

_Ils étaient maintenant prêts a s'engager et a rattraper vingt ans de bonheur qui leur avait échappé…_

_.Fin. _


End file.
